you cant push love away its always there
by coley loves vampire academy
Summary: after mason died rose ran away and joined the hunter where she made friends that became family 5 years later rose has to go back to the academy. she going have to see her old friends who think she dead or worse a Strigoi
1. Chapter 1

author note if you think i should finsh thisstory then let me know thank you

this is the bit in Spokane? but rose didnt stay there to wait for anyone to find her she left never looking back but what if after 5 years rose has to go back to the academy

First Chapter: mason last words

I looked all around the room the floor was wet. When my gaze reached Mason's blue eyes I ran to reach him ignoring Isaiah's and Elena's body.

I kneeled beside him. He half way sitting up he still bleeding the cut on his stomach was too big. I moved my hand to his face. And touch his cheek he smiled and a tear slid down my face.

"I'm so sorry, Mase."My voice was barely audible he was too weak his skin was pale."This is my entire fault I shouldn't have telled you."

"Shh"

"It should be me "I whispered. Mason eyes hardened he was about to say something but interrupt himself.

"Babe, I'm c-cold"He whispered to me. I look straight into his deep blue eyes. Then I realized that he was not getting out of here.

Realizing that made me cry so hard he took my hand into his and kiss it."Goodbye "He close his eyes and took a long deep last breath. I shook him.

"You c-can't leave me Mason Ashford. I l-love you Do you hear me?"Seeing that he was not going to open his eyes again made me lost it.

I cried for what seemed hours crying and looking at him. His face held no color his lips were not going to smile again or kiss me.

His eyes will not open again for me to drown in them. I heard a sound outside and that made me realized that was nightfall I moveed over and kiss Mason cold lips. When I kissed them something came to my mind. nothing in me wanted to go back to the academy The days will not be the same without Mason in them. I could not bear if Eddie blamed me

With that I made a decision. I stood up and give Mason a last glance and stormed out off the house But I didn't take the train station direction anything but there. AS i walked i started to cry knowing that im never going to see mason again and knowing eddie going to be so heart broken now that he lost his bestfriend. i was so broken i dont evem know if i will ever be fixed again,but as i carred on walking a thought came to me, it was theirfault, the Strigoi. I wanted, no needed to do something about them, and to came to me I was leaving this place, and I was going to Russia, the center of the Strigoi for mason they was going to pay.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: the hunters When i reached russia bai it was beauitful something i didnt espcet i tyed my hair up and walked along the road looking for a hotel but i didnt understand the languge because i wasnt watching where i was going i bumped in to someone he was hansom but i didnt tell him that so i whispered "im sorry" he smiled and repied"it ok my name Denis what urs" "rose" he didnt say anything but look i know i looked like a wreck but him staring at me made me feel unconfteble "do u need somewhere to stay"he asked "yeah"i replied "you can stay with me then ok"  
>even though he was a strange i didnt care i was too tired so i just said "yeah that will be nice thanks" That night was the lucky days off my life because i fount out that these boys was hunter so i joined there team. <div> 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3: the bait 5 years later For the past give years my team and I have become Strigoi killing machines. I was always the 'bait', getting all dolled up to take them to a secluded area so we could kill them. Since I was not supposed to be found I went by a different name, a name that no one would know, Lila Bern. So far it had worked and no one knew who, or where I was. Rose? Are you ready?" Lev asked. He was always rushing me, when we had a 'job' to do. He never has had any patience, which had almost gotten him killed a couple times, but like always we were there to save him.

"I technically still have five minutes we aren't suppose to leave till ten." I sighed, "But yes I am ready."

As I walked out of the bathroom door all the guys stopped and stared, as usual. I had on a black strapless dress, much like the one I wore when when me and mason went to the school dance. I had on black high heels, with my hair and make-up done, and my stake hidden up my dress, like always. I knew I looked good, but they were always so surprised that I could clean up this well.

"If you would kindly wipe the drool off your faces I'd like to go kill something now." I said with a smirk.

All three quickly shut their mouths, which had been hanging open. I thought for a moment they had lost their voices, that was until Denis spoke, "Rose you never cease to amaze us."

With that we headed out to the car. We were going to a club that had just opened about thirty minutes away. Hopefully the Strigoi would want to check it out. While we drove I thought about my life, and where it had taken me. I had three amazing men that had become my family. There were my brothers as far as I was concerned, but they still respected me enough to take my orders. When there were days I thought I might die from all the heart-ache, they were there to pick me up, and wipe my tears.

They pieced my story together as best they could, since I still couldn't talk about him. It wasn't that I was trying to hide anything, I just could bare thinking about him, let alone talk about it. But that was ok with them.

I thought about how well we worked together, and how awesome we were. I wasn't bragging, it was just true. We all made sure to keep our kills marked on the back of our necks, but we had all lost count. We all had so many they stretched down to the start of our backs.

"Well here we are." Artur mumbled, breaking me out of my mental babbling. Being if all four of us walked in together we might look conspicuous, so we walked in separate, myself first, of course since I was the 'bait'. But I didn't mind they were going to die anyway, so let them look at me.

I made my way to the bar, ordered a drink, and casually look behind me to make sure I knew where my team was. Lev and Artur were sitting in ear shot of me just in case things got out of hand. Denis was sitting in a corner booth; he nodded in my direction to let me know he had already spotted one. I looked in the direction he nodded, and spotted him.

He was tall, indication he was moroi before turning, he had dark hair, and ice blue eyes, ringed in red. I'd say he reminded me of Christian if it wasn't for the chalk white skin, and the red ring.  
>When he noticed me looking at him he smiled and strolled over bingo i knew they couldnt resist me they never could i know i sound cocky and all but its true just stateing a fact. once he reached me said "Hello." He had a deep voice, that was wrapped in silk, not that I like it, it still made me want to shiver in disgust. But I stood my ground.<p>

"Hello, what's your name?" I asked in a very sexy, charming, and flirty voice.

"jake, and yours?"

"Lela, buy me a drink?" Even though I wasn't going to drink it.

"Two Russian Vodka's please." He shouted at the bar tender.

I wasn't in the mood for waiting tonight so I quickened things up a bit. "You know what? Lets just take this somewhere quit."

He gave me a knowing look and took my hand and led me outside. I knew my team was right behind me, so I wasn't scared, or worried.

The minute I stepped out the door behind him, I reached up my skirt and whipped my stake out. I knew not to hesitate, so I sliced the point of it across his back hard, causing him to snarl in pain, while he flipped around to face me. And oh was he fast, older than I thought he was.

"Well, well, well." He said. "Not what I was expecting. Guess I'll have to kill you slowly instead of quick and painless now."

I never was never much of a talker to them while I fought, and I wasn't about to change that habit now. My team was right behind me now, staked in hand ready. We had done this so many time we didn't even need to talk to each other. We knew just knew what the other was thinking.

The Strigoi laughed at seeing us all, which sent chills up my spine. "Do you really thing four kids can kill me?..."

"Yeah. Yeah I do." With that I kicked him in the stomach, which of course didn't budge him.

He sent a punch aiming somewhere near my middle, but I carefully blocked it. The guys jumped in then. Kicks and punches were thrown until all three had his arms held. This didn't do much to restrain him. They were so powerful, it still amazed me.

As my stake neared his heart, he started laughing again. "Oh dhampir, do you think you can honestly stop what is going to happen?" those were his last words before I plunged my stake deeper than I should of, and with a startling scream, the little life he had left in his eyes faded, as he died.

We were all breathing heavy, and in pain, but it was worth it. "What do you think he meant?" Lev asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know, doesn't really matter." I answered shrugging my shoulders. But even I wondered the same thing.

"Well come on lets go get cleaned up." Artur said taking off walking to the car.

As we walked I started feeling a slight pressure behind my eyes. I ignored it thinking I'd been hit in the head during the fight. But as we neared the car my head almost split in two with so much pain, and for the first time since I'd left Lissa, I was pulled in her head by so much fear it felt like it was going to suffocate me. 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter:4

I stood, well Lissa stood, in the middle of her room with one hand covering her heart, while the other held on to a letter.

Dear Vasilissa Drogomir,  
>we are going come and once we do you will die but that isnt the point right now is You see I plan to bring the Moroi world to its knees. My army and I are attacking every Academy we can, starting with your precious one in Montana. your truly King with that i pulled back into my self to see my team looking at me worriedly they new i shared i bond with the princess and they knew everything how mason died me and dimitri and they never felt dispointed at me they loved me for who i am.<br>"guys we have to go back to the academy there going to be an attack"my voice harned at the end and there face showed it all they werent going to leave me to face my old friends alone because my older friend think that im dead or a Strigoi so this is going to shock them all.  
>"you dont have to go if you dont want to"i told them Artur shounted "were your family and team off course where going" denis and lev nodded there head agreeing with artur.<br>"are you going to be ok though rose" denis asked "yeah i will be ok cuz ive got you guys" i said.  
>"and we all know roise will miss us if she went on her own"lev said "dont call me roise" i snapped with a playful tone "are what roise"denis snapped with a hint of playfull tone and then i began chaising them around after an hour and i hit them all.<br>"ok guys lets head back home and pack for tommorw becsaue that when we leave"i said they all nodde there heads when we reached our house we all headed up to our bedrooms to pack i packed most of my stake with lots of sexy clothes to tease the boys i loved widing them up once i finshed i shounted out my door "night boys be up early for tommorw"  
>"night rose we will" they replied at the time time i closed my door and went over to my bed and got in once my head hit the pillow i was out.<br> 


End file.
